


Accidental Trip to Camp Half- Blood

by EmiliaSaren



Series: Unfinished Quotev HoO Works [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Apparation Mishaps, F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaSaren/pseuds/EmiliaSaren
Summary: It is an unfinished work of mine. The golden trio accidentally apparate to Camp Half- Blood.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Unfinished Quotev HoO Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034157
Kudos: 6





	1. Apparation Failed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and it is written in first person.

I scooped up my papers and shoved them in my desk. Ron was leaning at the doorway, his eyebrows furrowed. "You good, Hermione?"  
"Never better." I lie. It was better to say that than commit to the horrible day I'd had. Some kid had set fire to Mrs. Wolctchec's house and Harry couldn't find him. Some crazy waves had flooded a neighborhood by the west coast. Then, there was the mysterious sword that the Centaur Liaison Office had found on her desk. I could list more but you'd be here until Christmas. Overall, it had been a terrible day at the Ministry of Magic for me. No one said being Minister would be easy though. In fact, they said the opposite.   
Ron held out his arm for me to hook through. "Shall we Floo powder today, My Lady?" I gently smack his arm. "Ron!" He nudges me. "Okay, okay! But let's check on Harry first!"  
"Whatever the Minister Wife says!"  
"Ron!" I cheer again. We head up the stairs to Harry's office, still arm in arm. I tap Harry's door and he answers, his elbow on the doorway and he sags. "Ugh, tough day."  
"You're telling me. We were going to the chimneys for some Floo- ing. Want to bring Ginny and have dinner with us?" Ron's smirk is so goofy that all my weariness seems to dissipate, if only for a moment.  
"Yes!...uh...I mean we'd love to. It seems I'm busier now even though the kids are at Hogwarts! Ever since that trouble with Albus last year things have been..."  
"Awkward?" I suggest. Harry nods and grabs his coat from his chair. He shuts the door behind him and we walk to the floo powder fireplaces. Harry goes first, after telling us, "See you at your place! Thanks!"   
Ron makes big hand motions in front of the fireplace and laughs, "After you, Your Highness!" I grin and walk into the green flames. Warmth sucks me in and I tuck in my elbows. As soon as my feet touch my home's floor after Apparating Ron scoops me up and twirls me around. "Ron!" It seems I've been screaming that a lot lately, huh?   
He sets me down and I blink. Then out of anger but happiness (It can happen), I push Ron and say, " _You're_ making dinner." His mouth dropped and he starts spluttering. "But- but, oh, Heromine! No!" I put my hand up and go to my office.   
Placing my bag down, I grab a letter from the post owls slowly out. Not a single ink drop blots the page. Sadly, I wish there was.

  
Dear Minister of Magic; Mrs. Granger- Weasley, 

Good morning. How are you? I fret that here, things are not going as splendid as I wished. A dragon escaped into the countryside. Don't worry about that though, ten perfectly qualified wizards and witches are chasing after it. My letter to you is about the floods in Hamburg. We both know that that city hasn't had a flood in a very long time, if ever. It raises questions, no? Only something very powerful could've done such a thing. And, the fact that it times perfectly with the strange appearance of a sword in Sasha McCurtle's office... May I mention how many people claim to have seen a boy setting fire, without a wand I daresay, to Mrs. Wolctchec's home? Why? How? I can barely see it as a muggle. It all worries my head. This is a lot for one day for anyone. Pity wounds my heart for you. 

With best wishes,  
_Martha Shizzle, **advisor to the Head of the Auror Office, letter- writer to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and to the Minister of Magic.**_

P.S: Please do forgive my letter's shortness! I know I tend to make them quite lengthy. My work tomorrow for you shall make up for that, I promise!  
  
I blink as I read it for a third time. Then I sigh. Like I said, its been a very difficult day. "Uh, Heromine?! I think I burnt the noodles!"  
"Ron!" I complain. How can you burn _noodles_?!? It's very difficult. Grumbling the whole time, I turn down the temperature on the noodles. Ron had indeed, burnt the noodles. Luckily, they were still good enough to eat. "Next time you cook?"  
"Ron!" He smirks and kisses me on my cheek. I blush but shake my head. Enough of this nonsense. Not a moment too soon, Harry and Ginny appear in the kitchen. This takes Ron nor I by surprise. You kind of get used to people Apparating into your house when you're Minister of Magic. Heck, kids Apparate in here to ask Ron for advice on their practical jokes and toys! Also happens when your husband helps run a family- owned joke store. Honestly, sometimes, I could use some peace. Oh, whom I kidding? All the time, I could use more quiet and peace than this house would ever get.   
Ginny sniffs the air, wrinkles her nose, and stares at the pot of slightly- burnt noodles. "I take it Ron did that?"  
"Hey!" He shouts, indignant. Ginny chuckles and pats his arm before helping setting up the table. Harry and Ron immediately start talking about Quidditch. Ginny rolls her eyes but we both simper.   
As we start laying out the silverware Ginny mentions the "tough topic". "I hear there were some misfortunes in the office?" Solemnly, I nod my head. Ginny starts to look pitiful. All the pity makes me marginally upset. The fact that my red- head's wand blew up a plate by accident shakes me enough. Slowly, work dissolves from my mind.  
Dinner was a delight, more or less. Ron unintentionally sucked a noodle up his nose and Harry's glasses fell in his salad. Of course, that made Ron laugh and knock his elbow on a few plates. A lot of food fell for the ants. Ginny cleaned it up with her wand, luckily because I was that close on beating Ron to pulp.   
He shrugs and tries to look innocent. His face makes me do the unforgivable. He makes me chortle. "Excuse me. I'm using the restroom. Don't do anything idiotic, Ron!" Ginny states as she gets up. Ron begins to say something in return but I cover his mouth with my hand.   
"I have late- night work to do sadly. That boy! A few muggles saw the house on fire with no fire department. I'm working with the Muggle- Worthy Excuse Committee and Muggle Liaison Office to sort things out." Then he speaks louder so Ginny hears, "I'm leaving hon! See you at home!" Harry yells and then he turns to Apparate.  
"Wait, Harry!" Ron calls, reaching out for him and escaping from me. Harry and him begin to fade away. "Ron!" I whine. then I did the most stupid thing ever. Grabbing Ron's wrist like he grabbed Harry's, we disappear. A moment later we reappear on grass on a hill.   
"This isn't my house!" Harry gets ready to Apparate again but a voice rings out. "Who are those three?!" A child in an orange t- shirt runs up the hill. Two more follow behind him.

[A Golden Trio Picture](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/19/3/13/feyigz2oav.jpg)


	2. Cornered, Captured, and Questioned

The kids give us one look before they take from their belts at least three feet long swords. I suck in my breath. The child closest to the bottom of the hill yells, "Intruders!!!" A roar answers and even more kids in orange t- shirts charge up the hill, all with swords. Ron makes a squeaking noise before we all run. A few of the tweens and teenagers have armor on.   
"Who are these adolescents?!?" Harry yells as Ron quickly climbs a tree and Harry begins to follow him. I try to do reason even though there's barely any hope. "Look, kids. We accidentally Apparated here-"  
"Intruders!" A bulky boy screams and he sprints faster. You'd think handling Death Eaters, dementors, and upset adults a girl like me wouldn't be scared. Oh no. I was terrified out of my wits. I climbed as high as I could up the tree and all the tiny warriors circled the tree. "Intruders!" They kept chanting.  
"What is going on?!" A boy in his mid twenties stormed on. He had jet- black hair and an orange t- shirt like all the others. But, he didn't have a sword out.   
"Intruders, Percy!" The bulky boy thumps his chest.   
"Look! In the tree!" A girl of about ten points up at us and the newcomer, Percy, looks up. His eyebrows raise up in surprise. "Okay, okay. Hang on. Let me get Chiron!"  
"And Annabeth!" The smallest girl mocks. Percy blushes brightly but runs off anyway. Now the attention is back on us. "Can we Apparate?" Ron asks.   
"In a tree?" He sighs and looks down at the kids. He seems to get sick to his stomach because he turns green and then clings harder to the tree's trunk.   
At last, the boy returns, this time flanked by a girl with curly blond hair and a man riding a horse. No. Wait. A man _part_ of a horse. A centaur, like the herd in the Forbidden Forest. "Oh my. Back off, heroes. Let them down." The centaur commands and the children do as he says, but not against their better judgement. Harry looks down and then at me. Together, me jump down. "Come on Ron!" I call but he seems to be looking at something that is slowly inching to him. His face is a bright maroon and his eyes are as large as the time turner that started all that mess with Albus and Scorpius. Suddenly he screams. "Spider!" That got him to eventually jump down.  
The girl with blond hair smirks, as if she found the idea of someone scared of spiders funny. Or, relatable. Either way, I was worried and angry. "Who are you three?" Percy asks as he takes out a pen. Harry throws his arms in the air and answers.  
"Put down the swords and we'll answer!" Clearly, none of us thought that our wands would do much good against so many and a lot of those people armored. Why the hell were kids wearing armor and waving around swords? The idea of Rose with a sword in her hand, I admit, it made me feel slightly nauseous.  
Percy nods to all the kids and they either put the swords back in their pouches at their belts or set them down. I notice Percy keeps his pen out and the blond girl keeps her hand by her pocket. The centaur has a bow and arrow on his back so it wouldn't take long to be shot by an arrow from him. Harry seems to not consider this though and he continues to talk while Ron shivers. The big baby!   
"Uh, I'm Harry Potter. These are my friends, Ron and Hermione. Heromine is the Minister of Magic and I'm the Head of Magical Law Enforcement." He waits for the names to be recognized but no such thing occurs.  
"Minister of _Magic_? There's such a thing for the Mist?" A girl with long, thin black hair asks.   
"Magic? Like Hecate?" Blondie inquires.   
"Who?" I question. Then I remember. Hecate, the Greek or Roman goddess of magic. But those gods weren't real...   
"No, I take it. Who are you people?"   
"Be polite, Annabeth. Lead them to the Big House." The centaur commands. Percy launches into objection but the centaur shushes him with a hand. "Ugh. Fine, Chiron." He grumbles and Annabeth nods at us. We begin our tread down. Chiron, the centaur moves his neck to Annabeth in a sign to get moving. I look at Harry and Ron. Neither seem to want to move so I trudge forward. In fear of losing me, they follow.   
As I pass, the children raise their swords again but they do nothing. Still, they were frightening enough to rattle my bones ad make my spine tingle. Somewhat like Deth Eaters.

Meanwhile Annabeth easily finds her way around, dodging a ball that a few children at the soccer field accidently kicked. Dolefully, it hits Ron in the nose. He pouts but says nothing as he kicks the ball back.  
"Thanks!" One of the juveniles shouted to him as they reactivated the game. "It's been a long time since adults were here. That is, besides some of the Romans and Chiron. Since you don't seem to have good fighting skills, sorry, I'll take it you're not a demigod. Greek or Roman. Which means, we need to ask you how you got here and so forth. I'm Annabeth, by the way. Daughter of Athena." Parts of her speech seem so well rehearsed, she's bored by it.  
We trek to the only actual town- like building, a tall countryside home. One again we pass children. This time these kids seem to glow slightly as they shoot arrows at targets with impeccable aim. "Uh, you are wizards?" Ron requests, dumbly.  
"Ron! Clearly not!"  
"Why can't we Apparate away yet?" He pouts. Annabeth's head is slightly turned towards us, like she's listening. When I glance at her she shrugs. How can a kid of, what? Twenty, twenty- five? How can she just be so calm with such blatant disrespect? Ron was making it _quite_ clear he wanted to leave. We were intruders I suppose and so I just hung on. Harry was following my example. But Ron just wasn't getting it.  
"Where do you all come from?" Annabeth starts to small talk.  
"Britain." Harry cuts it short. At long last we reach the house. Chiron drops his head while he walks over to a wheelchair. For a moment I'm too perplexed to realize what he's doing. When I come to my senses Chiron is now a man sitting in a wheelchair with human legs. He waves his hands at the couches around the room and I sit. Glumly, Harry and Ron squeeze in next to me. You might call it strange that three very capable, adult wizards were listening to teens. Hey, you would too is you'd seen their faces when they charged!  
Annabeth looks to the door and then back at Chiron. "Yes, go to them, Annabeth. I think you have a lesson with the newcomers?"  
"I do, sir."  
"Then go." She bounds out the door, pulling a book out from her back pocket as she does. How did it fit? My curiosity is stopped from going further from Chiron's interrupting voice. "How did you three get here? And, what is this talk of Ministry of Magic? Hecate has no such thing under her power. You could possible be-"  
"Pardon me but we accidentally Apparated here. We just want to leave, if you don't mind." Harry stops Chiron.  
"What _is_ Apparation?" He asks gently, with an air of casualness but I see the worry behind his eyes.  
"Um... wizards way of traveling?" Ron guesses but then he notices sausages at the table in front of the couch. Chiron watches him as Ron stuffs down three in one bite. A leopard head on the wall suddenly growls and we all jerk our heads to it. Chiron coughs into his hand, "You might want to give him a few sausages. Otherwise Seymore gets very cranky." Of course, us three wizards just blink.

Finally, Harry comes to his sense. He looks at a sausage and then at they leopard, Seymore. He throws the piece of meat at the head and it snatches it up. In one gulp, the sausage is gone. Seymore pants and looks expectantly at Harry. "... Where does it go after its chewed?" Ron questions Chiron.   
"Its better not to know. Now, I ask, what _are_ wizards?" First demigod nonsense and now the unknowing of wizards? You'd think a centaur would know!  
"They're being that can make magic things occur from sticks, wands." I take my flowery patterned one out to show Chiron. He holds a hand out to examine it. Looking at Harry and then Ron, I ease my beloved wand into Chiron's outstretched hand.  
He lifts the wand up to his eyes and turns it over. "You can make mis- magic things happen through this?"  
"Yah." Ron says, spitting bits of food everywhere.   
"Ron!" I yell, horrified. Chiron simply looks over and then back at my wand. Something tells me this man has seen many things. Talking while eating hardly matches up with things he's seen. "Speak when you're done eating, please." Chiron addresses Ron's mistake after he eats another sausage. Inside, I mentally hit Ron. When I look at Harry I see him doing a mental facepalm. More or less...  
Harry leans back on the couch and starts to quite literally twiddle his thumbs. What is he? Seven?! "Harry..." I hiss. When he glances at me I cock my head at his thumbs. He looks at them and then at me. Gradually, he pockets his thumbs. Ron bursts out laughing, thus disturbing the slightly awkward silence. "A weird thing for magic to come out of, miss." Chiron hands me back my wand, without a word or glance at Ron and Harry.  
Harry is red, so pink that you can't see his scar on his forehead. Ron can't seem to contain his chortling. "... Do you know of Dumbledore?" The sudden and surprising question from a certain centaur rings through the air, shocking the three of us. But why _wouldn't_ Chiron know of Dumbledore? The way he asked it... it was almost as if he was uncertain Dumbledore had even existed.

[A Sadder Golden Trio Picture](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/19/3/13/tabvj7sa3p.jpg)


	3. Demonstration of the Weirdest

"D- D- Dumbledore?" Harry and I somehow say in unison while Ron just gapes like a codfish.   
"Yes, you three seem like the type to know him."  
"Uh, yah. We knew him." Harry says, eyes wide. Chiron cocks his head. "Knew?"  
"He's dead." I add. That seems to almost knock him off his feet except, well, he wasn't _on_ his feet. I mean hooves! Whatever... its confusing. "Dead. What happened? Does that mean he really is- was true?"  
"There was a war. Harry won the day for all us against the evil Voldemort though!" Ron conveys, wiping his greasy mouth on his sleeve. Too shocked to ridicule him for it, we continue. Harry looks away, modest, as always. Chiron raises his eyebrows. "So, you three are heroes in your world?" Nice guess. _Really_ nice guess. How'd he know?  
"Uh, I suppose. How did you figure that out?" My voice is near a whisper. Maddingly, my hair buzzes into my face and I have to push the bushy mess back. Ginny crosses my mind as I do so and my slightly- held- together face falls. She'll be worrying out of her mind! I have to go home!  
"I have experience." He replied with a sml hint of amusement.   
"How did you know Dumbledore?" I question.

Ron's frown is pursed but he seems oblivious to the fact that Ginny is probably wrecked with worry. "He called one time. Scared me out of my wits. Didn't know _how_ he knew of the world of the gods and all that. He just told me of your wizard world. Of course, I bought none of it. Seemed too outrageous for even me. He told me it was likely that Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic and crossroads blessed your kind long ago. Now, I see, he might've been telling the truth. Show me some of the magic you can do, please. Nothing too extreme, now. Miss, uh, what is your name?"  
"Hermione Granger- Weasley."  
"Hermione, please show me an example." Ginny still on my mind, I figure he choose me because I'm clearly the most responsible of all three of us wizards and witch here. Seriously, how can Ron be so immature?!.  
Taking out my wand, I say, "Aguamenti." A gentle stream of water flows from the tip of my wand onto the floor. One second later, I've cleaned that up too. "Interesting. You know, we have a boy here who can control water too. Can the wand do more with water?"  
I shake my head. "Not really."  
"Hmm... sir, with the red hair, your turn."  
"Ron Weasley, Chiron, ...sir... Evanesco!" The plate to the remaining two and a half sausages disappears. Chiron's eyes widen slightly and he raises both his eyebrows. Then he turns back to Ron. "Can you make it reappear?" Ron gulps and shrugs. I know this as his way of saying that he doesn't know but he played it cool (sort of) in front of the seemingly ancient Chiron.  
"E-van...es...ci- o?" Nothing happens and he sighs. Harry rolls up his sleeves and steps in Ron's place. "I don't know the reappearing spell either..."  
"You really should, Harry! I mean you _are_ the Head of-"  
"But I know the summoning spell! Accio plate!" A plate comes flying in through the door from the west and Harry ducks as it smashed into the wall. "Oops." A kid in an purple t- shirt comes running in. He has close- cropped blond hair and a scar on his upper lip. "My plate-!" He stops when he sees a ducked Harry, a miserable looking Ron, and, well, bushy- haired me.  
"Um... perhaps I should just leave..."   
"Yes, Jason. But, before you go. Which god's shrine are you on?" The boy, Jason pauses from backing up out of the doorway. "Alectryon."

"Very well. Good luck!" Chiron calls to the fit boy, Jason. He doesn't seem far from a young muggle army soilder.

Jason turns around and dashes off as fast as his legs can carry him. Wonder who he has to go to to be in such a hurry? "Seems you just met a Roman demigod. This is the Greek demigod camp. Romans tend to stay in California except for when we send demigods to each other's camps... and celebrations."  
"Shrines?" I inquire. Greek _and_ Roman demigods- _real_?!? To this very day?!? And those ancient civilizations died long ago! How can they even possibly survive?!  
"Yes, Jason is the pontifex. In charge of making a shrine for every Greek and Roman god in existence." That stunned all three of us wizards into silence. But there were _hundreds_ of gods. He couldn't be serious- but I got the feeling Chiron was.   
"Uh, yes. This is all great and all but I need to return to my wife..." Harry begins but the drags off when the centaur turns to him. "Wife?!" Harry nods. This seems to shake Chiron up. "Heroes with wives in a world of the unknown..." He mumbles. I cough like he did, into my hand. Chiron stops his mumbling to look at me. "Can we leave?"  
"Or... can we stay for dinner and then leave?"   
"Ron! Seriously! We need to _go!_ "  
"I'm hungry." He whines. That set me off. Ron is so childish it can be ridiculous! Sometimes I wish I could just stupefying him and be done with it.

Harry and Ron seem to sense my fury and both back up. Chiron, meanwhile, tentatively watches. Too bad I wasn't very focused on him. Perhaps his expression would've calmed me... no, probably not.  
"Ridiculous! First, you have dinner at home, then sausages here!!! _Now_ you want _another_ dinner?!?" I point a finger into Ron's chest. He gulps.   
"Hermione-!"  
"Don't Hermione me! We need to _leave_! Think of fretting Ginny!"  
"D***! I forgot about her! Yah, we need to go home!" Chiron blinks and shrugs. "Whenever. I just never thought it was true..." He shakes his head and wheels away. Time for home. I grab Ron and Harry's hand. We attempt to Apparate. It just, didn't work. We're pushed back into the world of demigods. Ron and Harry pretty much summed up our problem when they said together, "Uh oh."

[Fanart of Chiron](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/15/3/29/chir.jpg)


	4. Stuck Here?!?

I exhaled and in that second it seemed that the fact that we were stuck in a world of craziness finally settled. Naturally, we all panicked. Harry was blinking quickly and Ron was making harsh breathes. Me? I started pacing around a tree. That is, until a very large dog- like thing jumped out from the woods. That made us three all scream and back away. Nothing was like those teeth the dog had.   
"Mrs. O' Leary! Come back, girl!" A goth boy runs from the woods, heading to the massive dog. He put a hand on her snout. Fully expecting for him to lose a hand, I was surprised when the dog, Mrs. O' Leary sat down. What kind of name was Mrs. O' Leary for a huge dog anyway? The boy turns to us. "Sorry, 'bout the hellhound. She's really Percy's but I care for her a lot." The boy pet her again until a very blond boy stomped toward the goth boy. "Nico! I have been looking for you for over a half and hour! I-!"  
"Hi, Will." The boy, Nico says simply without looking at the newcomer, Will. Will narrows his eyes. "Don't _hi , Will_ me. Come on!" Will grabbed Nico's arms and somehow, Nico obediently follows. Mrs. O' Leary trots after them. After the shock I found it odd that Nico just obeyed; he didn't strike me as the kind of person to. I mean, how many people out there are okay with petting a very scary and gigantic dog?


	5. Accommodations

Finally, with no other choice, we three went back to the house we were in before. Perhaps Chiron could help us out of this camp?

When we arrived Seymore looked up at us with pleading eyes. Ron looked at me with the same expression. Boys...

Chiron returned less than a minute later, still in wheelchair mode. He coughed into his hand when he saw us. "Uh, what are you three still doing here?"

Harry launched into explanation of how we couldn't Apparate. 

"I know little of your world but I do have a few theories on why you could not leave. Tomorrow, we shall try again while I think. Go out and to your left until you find a bonfire. Ask for Annabeth Chase to tell you where you can spend the night. Have a good evening." 

He moved his chair out of the doorway and I could feel him watching us as we walked towards this bonfire he explained to us.

Chiron seemed like a wise man. Like Dumbledore slightly. Being reminded of the old headmaster of Hogwarts twinged my heart but I ignore it.

"So... we have to stay in a camp full of dangerous kids tonight, 'Mione?" 

"Yes, Ron. It seems to be that way." I talked to him like he was five. Most times, he wasn't far from it.

"How are we going to contact Ginny?!? " Harry suddenly ramped upon us, again. Obviously these demigods didn't know how wizards communicated with distance. Would they have any muggle devices? Ginny has a muggle flip- phone, thanks to her father.

I doubted the demigods had much if any muggle technology. The Greeks were an ancient society and even the wizarding world, which still lived in the 1800s apparently, had more modern methods. Would they have another way to communicate that we could use? 


End file.
